mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Рарити покоряет Мэйнхеттен
Русская стенограмма = :Спайк: Вот и всё, Рарити! Это последние сумки. :Рарити: Вообще-то, Спайк, у меня есть ещё одна стопка сумок, вон там. Будь лапочкой. :Спайк: Конечно... Я буду лапочкой... напрягается :Рарити: Целая неделя в фантастическом Мэйнхеттене! Плюс, все мои лучше подруги будут со мной! :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы не могли не поехать поддержать тебя на Неделе Моды, Рарити! :Флаттершай: Тебе это не понадобится. Ты победишь. :Рарити: писк Даже не могу передать, в каком я восторге, что вы все будете со мной! Хотя... Возможно, смогу показать... :Сумеречная Искорка: Что это? :Пинки Пай: О, о, о, я знаю! Бумажный веер! :Рарити: Нет, это... :Пинки Пай: Фокус! Ну, когда я выбираю карту и запоминаю её, кладу обратно, чтобы ты не видела и... :Рарити: Это билеты на самый крутой мюзикл на Брайдлвее! :Сумеречная Искорка: Только не говори, что на «Лошадок с Холмов»... Потому что билеты на это шоу раскупают за месяцы! Или ты достала?! :Рарити: Достала. Да. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! Рарити, это было необязательно, но... раз уж ты достала... :Все без Рарити: радуются :Пинки Пай: Поездка уже становится интересной! Я обожаю подпрыгивать! Ви-ии! : :поезда пыхтит :Рарити: Пойдёмте, пони! Я нашла, где остановиться всего в одном квартале от станции в самом сердце великолепного мегаполиса! :Эпплджек: Эй, смотрите! А вот и театр, где идут «Лошадки с Холмов»! :Остальные: Здорово! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ой, Рарити! Как тебе удалось достать билеты? :Рарити: Подсказала пару идей дизайнеру по костюмам, а он потянул за нужные ниточки… :Эпплджек, Пинки Пай и Радуга Дэш: Здорово! :Рарити: Вот почему Мэйнхеттен такой великолепный и удивительный. Ты делаешь для кого-то что-то хорошее и не знаешь, когда они сделают что-то хорошее для тебя! :Эпплджек: Чтобы ты сделала что-то хорошее для нас! :Флаттершай: Например, сводить нас на «Лошадок с холмов»! :Радуга Дэш: Всего лишь лучший мюзикл во всей Эквестрии! :Эпплджек: Он хорош, если Радуга в восторге. Обычно ей вообще мюзиклы не нравятся. :Радуга Дэш: Знаю. Пони начинают петь в неожиданные моменты как заведённые. Кто так делает? :Рарити: вздох Неужели мои платья скоро будут красоваться на самых оживлённых торговых улицах самого яркого города в Эквестрии! Ох, это моя заветная мечта! :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы можем тебе ещё чем-нибудь помочь? :Рарити: Хм, да вроде нет. Все платья готовы, все сшиты из потрясающей новой ткани, которую я разрабатывала несколько месяцев. Эластичной, но не прилипающей. Блестящей, но не броской. :Флаттершай: Звучит потрясающе. :Рарити: Осталось только приехать с платьями и зарегистрироваться на показ сегодня до двух часов дня. :Пинки Пай: Забавно. Потому что, судя по тем часам, осталось только десять минут! :грома :Рарити: Вот, нитки и тесёмки. Показ на другом конце города! Если я туда не попаду, меня дисквалифицируют! Таааксиии! :Флаттершай: О нет! Надо помочь ей поймать такси, сейчас же! :Радуга Дэш: Я займусь! Привет! Такси свободно?! :Черри Физзи: Хвост очереди там, «подруга»! :Радуга Дэш: Ха? Что? Неужели всем пони в городе нужно такси? :Рарити: Боюсь, поймать такси в это время может оказаться почти нереально! :Сумеречная Искорка: Пожалуйста, позвольте ей взять это такси? Ей очень важно сейчас быть в другом месте! :Бизнеспони: Вот ещё! Пусть встаёт в очередь, как все мы! :Пони: жалуются :Сумеречная Искорка: Бесполезно! Таксисты проезжают мимо, чтобы посадить следующую пони из очереди! :"Пронто": Новые колёса творят чудеса! И кто из вас, красавицы, запрыгивает? :Рарити: До Подиум-плаза, за семь минут. Успеете? :"Пронто": Держись! :Рарити: Та-да! :Спайк: Фух, еле-еле. :Главные персонажи без Спайка: согласие :Спайк: Ни у кого больше нет смутного подозрения, что мы что-то забыли? :Главные персонажи без Спайка: Платья! :Рарити: дыханья, быстро Добрый день, я на Неделю моды! :Джейнин Мэйнвиц: Все пони собрались перед подиумом и готовы начинать, вы должны принести с собой платья и позже сложить их за кулисами. :Рарити: Мои... Мои платья! Как же я могла их забыть?! Ах! Всё пропало! :Посыльный: Они здесь, мэм! Ваши подруги сказали, что они вам срочно нужны. "Ради той прекрасной леди что угодно",— сказал я им! :Рарити: вздох Успела! В последнюю сукунду! Всем привет. Рада всех вас видеть. :Прим Хэмлайн: Полагаю, Рарити. :Рарити: А вы, должно быть, Прим Хэмлайн, хозяйка этого важного мероприятия. Здравст... :Прим Хэмлайн: Мисс Рарити, Как так получилось, что все ваши соперницы были здесь уже полчаса назад, а вы появляетесь за секунды до начала? :Рарити: Ээээ... хихикает Повезло, наверное. :Прим Хэмлайн: Когда мы тут закончим, вы пойдёте за сцену готовиться, так что будьте готовы к генеральной репетиции. Ты покажешь свои модели последней. У нас чёткое расписание, так что постарайся быть на несколько секунд раньше. Завтра конкурс, в котором выяснится, кто из вас останется, чтобы встретиться с лучшими дизайнерами города. Остальным придётся уехать домой. Печально. Свободны! :Сури Поломэйр: смешок Я так рада, что ты успела, Рарити! :Рарити: Я тоже, но похоже, всё складывается само собой! :Сури Поломэйр: Ты меня не помнишь? Сури Поломэйр из Понивилльского союза вязальщиц? :Рарити: Ох, да, конечно, конечно! Ты показалась мне знакомой, но я не смогла вспомнить. Ты там не была много лет! :Сури Поломэйр: Я переехала сюда, чтобы преуспеть в большом городе. смех, мда? :Рарити: Ох, вот молодец, Сури... :Сури Поломэйр: Я так рада тебя видеть! И вот мы здесь, соперничаем! смех, мда? :Рарити: Да. Что ж, удачи! :Сури Поломэйр: Ох, удача мне не нужна. Тебе помочь с вещами? :Рарити: Спасибо тебе большое! :Сури Поломэйр: Твоя коллекция просто великолепна! :Рарити: Да ладно, я уверена, твоя коллекция не менее красива, если не более! :Сури Поломэйр: Она ничего, но с этой не сравнится! Взять к примеру, мою юбку-брюки – к ним так и просится какой-то акцент, но я не имею представления... Ах! Вообще-то... совсем немного этой ткани идеально бы к ним подошло. Ты не будешь против, если я возьму образчик? :Рарити: Ох, конечно, нет! Держи, у меня их полно. :Сури Поломэйр: Ты уверена? :Рарити: Безусловно! Ладно, было приятно увидеться, не хочу показаться грубой, но мне нужно закончить с приготовлениями, а я и так опоздала, так что...? :Рарити: Здравствуйте! Я пришла на полчаса раньше назначенного времени моего прогона, как и хотела Прим! :Джейнин Мэйнвиц: Встаньте в очередь. Ох, надо же, эта ткань просто великолепна, неужели вы сами её сделали? :Рарити: Ну, да. Она эластичная, но не прилипающая. Блестящая... :Сури Поломэйр: одновременно Блестящая, но не броская. Вся коллекция выдержана в одинаковом восхитительном стиле, который подойдёт ко всему, от юбок и топов до туфель, смешок... :Прим Хэмлайн: Браво! Никогда ничего подобного не видела! :Рарити: Ты украла мою ткань! :Сури Поломэйр: смеётся Я не украла, мда? Ты сама мне её дала, помнишь? :Рарити: Я дала тебе ткань для акцентов, а не для всей коллекции! И как ты смогла сшить все эти наряды так быстро?! :Сури Поломэйр: Быстро? Ха-ха! Коко Поммель возилась почти вечность. Меня чуть не дисквалифицировали. :Коко Поммэль: Я хотела, чтобы ты победила, поэтому чуть задержалась... :Сури Поломэйр: Молчи! Я плачу помощнице за то, чтобы шила, а не болтала. Ясно? :Рарити: Ах! Как такое случилось? :Сури Поломэйр: Ах, милочка, не вини себя. Провинциалкам приходится долго учиться, что в больших городах каждая пони сама за себя. :Рарити: плачет :Сури Поломэйр: Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, как тебе повезло, что я твоя наставница. А теперь принеси мне кофе! :Сумеречная Искорка: Какой чудесный день! Было весело, возможно, даже слишком! :Радуга Дэш: Лучше поторопиться: остаток дня расписан по минутам. :Эпплджек: Сначала салон, чтобы привести в порядок гривы. :Пинки Пай: Затем шикарный ужин в таверне Дальнее Поле! :Флаттершай: А потом... :Остальные без Спайка: «Лошадки с Холмов»! смеются :Радуга Дэш: Рарити, всё в порядке? :Пинки Пай: Носильщик ведь доставил тебе платья и всё остальное? :Рарити: рыдает :Радуга Дэш: Но он сказал, что всё отвёз. :Рарити: плачет А потом Сури их украла! вздох Я разрешила одной из конкурсанток использовать немного моей уникальной ткани, вздох а она взяла и скопировала мою коллекцию, вздох и представила её так, будто я её копирую! Моё великодушие меня сгубило! Сгубило! рыдает :Сумеречная Искорка: Слушай, Рарити, что бы там ни было, мы всегда рядом, чтобы тебе помочь, любой ценой. :Остальные без Рарити: согласие :Эпплджек: Ну же, Рарити, выше нос! Нам всего лишь нужна такая же ткань — и ты снова в деле! :Рарити: Ах! Эта новая коллекция будет восхитительной! Возможно, даже лучше прежней! Она дерзкая, яркая! Наверное, у меня всё ещё есть шанс! :швейных машин :Рарити: Искорка! Сшей эти кусочки вот по этой выкройке! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты сказала, что ты закажешь нам еду, и мы поедим, не отрываясь от работы. :Рарити: Не беспокойся. Еда будет через час. Это же ничего страшного, правда? :Радуга Дэш: Ну, к тому времени мы уже должны были бы смотреть «Лошадок с Холмов»... :Рарити: Ох! Понятно! Я из кожи вон лезла, чтобы достать билеты на шоу, а вы вот чем отплатили? Бросаете меня в трудный момент? Ох, ох, ох! Ладно! Смотрите своих «Лошадок с Холмов»! И завтра утром, когда вы придёте на мой показ, где мне вообще нечего будет показывать, вы сможете развлечься ещё больше! "Ох, смотрите, наша подруга Рарити провалилась с треском! Дружба — это чудо?!" :Сумеречная Искорка: Рарити, успокойся. Что на тебя нашло? :Рарити: Что на вас нашло?! Давайте! Идите смотрите своё шоу! Поздравляю вас, подружки! Похоже вы уже разобрались, что в этом городе каждая пони сама за себя! :хлопает :швейных машин :нажатие :Сумеречная Искорка: Вот. Это последняя. :Рарити: Ах! Наконец-то! :Сумеречная Искорка: Пожалуйста! :Прим Хэмлайн: Давайте ещё раз поаплодируем великолепной коллекции Сури Поломэйр. :радуются :Прим Хэмлайн: Эта ткань! Такая оригинальная! :Рарити: вздох :Сури Поломэйр: смешок Ну надо же, кто здесь? Будешь показывать свою слизанную коллекцию? Хе-хе. :Прим Хэмлайн: А сейчас Рарити с Понивилля со своей новой коллекций — я хочу сказать «принципиально новой» — Гостиничный шик. :говорят восторженно :фотокамер :Рарити: Ох! Им нравится! Возможно, я только что победила! Ох, мне не терпится отпраздновать... с моими подругами. Они не пришли. Что я наделала? :радуются :фотокамер :Прим Хэмлайн: Рарити, зрители тебя обожают! Ты не расскажешь им о своей восхитительной коллекции? :Рарити: Мне надо идти! :Прим Хэмлайн: Ах! Сейчас же вернись! :ахают :Прим Хэмлайн: Это неслыханно! :Посыльный: Как дела, мэм? Конкурс прошёл хорошо? :Рарити: Некогда разговаривать. Надо найти подруг! :Посыльный: Они уехали. Я видел, как они съезжали сегодня утром. :Рарити: О нет! Наверное, они вернулись в Понивилль. Ох, они так старались ради меня! А я отплатила им неблагодарностью. Что я наделала?! Ох... возьмите. :Посыльный: Но мисс, я... я же ничего не сделал! :грома :звенят :Рарити: Мне нужно поговорить с Прим Хэмлайн. Я должна срочно вернуться в Понивилль, но хотела поблагодарить её... :Сури Поломэйр: А-а-а, лучше держись от Прим подальше. Она просто в ярости. Ведь так? :Коко Поммэль: Э... да. :Пинки Пай: писк :Рарити: Вот вы где! Не может быть, я думала, вы уехали домой. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ой, мы пропустили показ потому, что проспали. Сури сказала, что ты проиграла. И нам очень жаль. :Рарити: Я проиграла? А знаете, что? Мне всё равно. Я просто счастлива, что вы до сих пор здесь, несмотря на то, как я с вами обошлась. Как воспользовалась вашей дружбой. Как вы вообще это стерпели? :Эпплджек: Ты была довольно несносной. :Радуга Дэш: Ого, Эпплджек. Я знаю, что честность — твой конёк, но не надо так! :Сумеречная Искорка: Вчера ночью мы видели тебя не с лучшей стороны, но мы тебя знаем. Мы никогда не изменим своё отношение к тебе из-за такой мелочи. :Рарити: Ох, спасибо! Вы вправду самые замечательные подруги на свете! А я уже придумала, как загладить свою вину! Надеюсь, вы все свободны и сможете пойти на эксклюзивный показ «Лошадок с Холмов»! :Остальные из главной шестёрки: радуются :Сури Поломэйр: Вот как решаются дела. Довольно умно с моей стороны было убедить её не подходить к Прим. смешок Мы же не хотели, чтобы она узнала правду, ведь так? :Лошадки с Холмов: поют Танцующие пони! :Основная шестёрка: радуются :Эпплджек: Ого! Это было даже лучше, чем я представляла! :Радуга Дэш: Это было здорово! толчок Ээ, это было неплохо. :Эпплджек и Пинки Пай: смеются :Сумеречная Искорка: Но как ты смогла их убедить сыграть отдельно для нас, Рарити? :Рарити: Помнишь моего друга-дизайнера по костюмам? Так вот, я предложила сшить все костюмы для его следующего шоу! :Флаттершай: Здесь, в Мэйнхеттене? :Рарити: Ну, эх... да... мне придётся на какое-то время уехать из Понивилля. :Пятёрка: вздох :Рарити: Но мне так хотелось, чтобы вы увидели шоу! А работа с этим дизайнером — отличная возможность. :Эпплджек: Мы знаем. Мы счастливы за тебя, Рарити. Нам просто грустно. :Коко Поммэль: Можно к вам? :Рарити: Конечно. Иди сюда. Это же кубок за первое место в Неделе Моды. Ах! На нём моё имя! Я думала, что проиграла! :Коко Поммэль: Это не так. Ты победила. Сури надеялась, что, если ты не придёшь за своим призом, судьи сочтут это за неявку и первое место достанется ей. И она вас обманула, чтобы ты и твои подруги уехали, и я тоже солгала вам. Я так долго работала на Сури, что сама начала верить, что в этом городе каждая пони сама за себя. Пока не увидела, как ты великодушна к своим подругам и как они великодушны к тебе. И это заставило меня поверить, что в жизни может быть что-то лучшее. И я... ушла. Я принесла тебе кое-что в знак благодарности. :Рарити: Хм. Думаю, теперь, когда ты ушла от Сури, тебе нужна работа. Как тебе идея поработать с моим другом — сшить все костюмы для его следующего шоу? :Рарити: Мэйхеттен был просто шикарен. И в этом величественном мегаполисе я поняла, что несмотря на то, что найдутся пони, которые воспользуются твоим великодушием, никогда нельзя из-за этого изменять себе. Нет ничего хуже, чем понимать, что ты извлёк выгоду из бескорыстной натуры своих друзей. |-| Английская стенограмма = :Spike: There you are, Rarity! That's the last of your bags. :Rarity: Actually, Spike, I've got one last pile of bags, over there. Won't you be a dear? :Spike: Sure... I'll be a dear... strains :Rarity: An entire week in the fabulous city of Manehattan! Plus, all of my very best friends there with me! :Twilight Sparkle: Of course we'd all come along to support you during Fashion Week, Rarity! :Fluttershy: Not that you'll need it. We're sure you'll win. :Rarity: squeals I can't begin to tell you how excited I am that you'll all be there with me! However... Perhaps I can show you... :Twilight Sparkle: What's that? :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh, ooh, I know! A paper fan! :Rarity: No, it's— :Pinkie Pie: A magic trick! You know, where I pick a card and remember what it is and then you put it back in the deck so you can't look at it and— :Rarity: These are tickets to the hottest musical on Bridleway! :Twilight Sparkle: You couldn't mean Hinny of the Hills... because that show's been sold out for months! Or could you?! :Rarity: I could. I do. :Twilight Sparkle: gasps Oh, Rarity, you didn't have to do that, but... since you did... :Main cast sans Rarity: cheering :Pinkie Pie: This trip is fun already! I love jumping up and down! Whee-hee! :theme song :engine chuffing :Rarity: Come along, ponies! I found us a place to stay only a block from the train station in the very heart of this glorious metropolis! :Applejack: Hey, look! That's the theatre where Hinny of the Hills is playin'! :Rest of main cast: oohing :Twilight Sparkle: Wow, Rarity! How'd you manage to get us seats for tomorrow night? :Rarity: Oh, I gave some designs to the costume designer, so he pulled a few strings. :Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: Cool! :Rarity: That is what makes Manehattan so splendid and amazing. You do something nice for somepony, and then you never know when they'll do something nice for you! :Applejack: So then you can do something nice for us! :Fluttershy: Like get us in to see Hinny of the Hills! :Rainbow Dash: Which is only the best musical in all of Equestria! :Applejack: It must be good if Rainbow Dash is impressed. Normally she doesn't even like musicals. :Rainbow Dash: I know. Ponies just bursting into song in random places at the drop of a hat? Who does that? :Rarity: sigh To think my dresses could soon be displayed on the most glamorous shopping thoroughfare of the most glamorous city in Equestria! Oh, it would be my dream come true! :Twilight Sparkle: Is there anything left to do we can help you with? :Rarity: Hm, nothing I can think of. The dresses are all completely finished, all made from a fabulous new fabric I've been developing for months. Stretchy, but not clingy. Shimmery, but not showy. :Fluttershy: Sounds amazing. :Rarity: There's nothing left for me to do but check in at the runway with my dresses by two this afternoon. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, that's funny. Because that clock over there makes it seem like that's only ten minutes from now! :rumbling :Rarity: Oh, my ribbons and threads. And the runway ballroom is all the way across town! If I don't get there, I'm disqualified! Taaaaxiii! :Fluttershy: Oh, no! We've gotta help her find a cab, now! :Rainbow Dash: I'm on it! Hey, buddy! Is this cab taken? :Cherry Fizzy: The line ends back there, "buddy"! :Rainbow Dash: Huh? What? Does everypony in this town want a cab? :Rarity: I'm afraid getting a taxi at this time could prove almost impossible! :Twilight Sparkle: Please won't you let her have this taxi? She has somewhere very important to be right away! :Businesspony: Not likely! She can get in line like the rest of us! :Ponies: complaining :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, it's no use! The cab drivers just drive right past to get to the next pony in line! :Cabbie: New wheel works like a charm! So now which of you nice folks are hoppin' in? :Rarity: Fashion runway plaza in seven minutes. Can you make it? :Cabbie: Hang on! :Rarity: Ta-ta! :Spike: Whew, that was close. :Main cast sans Spike: agreement :Spike: Anypony else got a sneaking suspicion we're forgetting something? :Main cast sans Spike: The dresses! :Rarity: of breath, quickly Good afternoon, I'm here for Fashion Week! :Receptionist: Everypony's gathered in front of the runway and about to start, so you'll just have to bring your dresses along with you and store them backstage later. :Rarity: My– My dresses! How could I possibly forget them?! gasps I'm dooooomed! :Bellhop: Got 'em right here, ma'am! Your friends told me you need these in a hurry, so I offered to race 'em over myself. "Anything for that nice mare," I told 'em! :Rarity: You're a lifesaver! :Rarity: sighs I made it! And with seconds to spare! Hello, everypony. Pleased to meet you all. :Prim Hemline: Rarity, I presume. :Rarity: You must be Prim Hemline, the host of this grand event. How do you—? :Prim Hemline: Miss Rarity, how is it that all your competitors are here half an hour early, and yet you arrive seconds before we begin? :Rarity: Uhhhh... nervously Just... lucky, I guess. :Prim Hemline: Once we're done here, you're to finish setting up backstage, so you'll be ready for your run-through appointment. You show your designs last. We keep to a precise schedule, so let's try to be more than a few seconds early, hmm? Tomorrow is the contest to see which one of you gets to stay to meet top designers all across the city. The rest of you must go home early. So sad. Dismissed! :Suri Polomare: chuckles I'm so glad you made it, Rarity! :Rarity: Me too, but everything just seems to keep working out! :Suri Polomare: Don't you remember me? Suri Polomare from the Ponyville Knitters League? :Rarity: Oh, yes, of course, of course! I– I thought you looked familiar, but I couldn't place it. You haven't been back in years! :Suri Polomare: Because I moved here to make it in the big city. laughs, okay? :Rarity: Oh, good for you, Sur— :Suri Polomare: Ooh, it's so good to see you! And now here we are, competing! laughs, okay? :Rarity: Yes, yes. Well, good luck! :Suri Polomare: Oh, I don't need luck. Would you like a hoof with your things? :Rarity: Why, thank you so much! :Suri Polomare: My, your collection is gorgeous! :Rarity: Oh now, I'm sure your collection is equally lovely, if not more so! :Suri Polomare: It's alright, but nothing like this! Take my culottes, for example – they are simply crying out for just the right accent, but I haven't the slightest notion where I— gasps Actually... just a touch of this fabric could be perfect with it. W– Oh, hey, would you mind terribly if I took a swatch? :Rarity: Oh, not at all! Here, I have loads extra. :Suri Polomare: You're sure? :Rarity: Positive! Oh, well, it's been wonderful getting caught up, and I don't wish to be rude, but I must finish my preparations and I am a bit late as it... is? :Rarity: Hello! I'm here half an hour early for my run-through appointment, just the way Prim likes! :Receptionist: Get in line over there. Oh my, that fabric's gorgeous, did you make that yourself? :Rarity: Oh, why, yes. It's stretchy, but not clingy. Shimmery— :Suri Polomare: simultaneously Shimmery, but not showy. And the entire line is in the same adorable pattern. It works on everything from skirts to tops to shoes and, chuckles... :Prim Hemline: Oh, bravo! I've never seen anything like it! :Rarity: You stole my fabric! :Suri Polomare: laughs I didn't steal it, okay? You gave it to me, 'member? :Rarity: I gave you the fabric for accents! Not for your whole line! And how could you possibly make all of those outfits out of it so fast?! :Suri Polomare: Fast? Hah! Coco Pommel here took practically forever. Nearly got me completely disqualified. :Coco Pommel: Well, I wanted to make sure you'd win, so I took the extra time to— :Suri Polomare: Quiet! I pay an assistant to sew and get coffee, not talk. 'Kay? :Rarity: gasps How could this happen? :Suri Polomare: Aw, sweetie, don't blame yourself. It takes some small-town fillies a while to learn it's everypony for herself in the big city, m'kay? :Rarity: crying :Suri Polomare: Hope you realize how fortunate you are to have me as a mentor. Now get me some coffee! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, my gosh, what a great afternoon! That was almost too much fun! :Rainbow Dash: Better pace yourself, 'cause the rest of the day is jam-packed! :Applejack: First there's the salon appointment to get our manes done. :Pinkie Pie: Then our fancy dinner at the Far-Afield Tavern! :Fluttershy: And after that... :Main cast sans Spike: Hinny of the Hills! laughing :Rainbow Dash: Is... everything okay? :Pinkie Pie: You got the dresses the bellhop brought you and everything, right? :Rarity: bawls :Rainbow Dash: But he said he brought them. :Rarity: crying And then Suri stole them! breathing I let one of the other contestants use some of my one-of-a-kind fabric breathing and then she turned it into a wardrobe just like mine, breathing only now it looks like I'm the one copying her! My generosity has ruined me, I tell you! Ruined! bawls :Twilight Sparkle: Now, Rarity, whatever went wrong, we're all here to help you get through it, no matter what it takes. :Rest of main cast sans Rarity: agreement :Applejack: Come on, Rarity, buck up! All we need is some fabric and you'll be back in business! :Rarity: gasps This new line is going to be marvelous! Perhaps even better than the last! It's daring, it's bold! Perhaps I still have a chance after all! :machines whirring :Rarity: Twilight! Sew these pieces together according to that pattern there! :Twilight Sparkle: You said if we skipped dinner at the Far-Afield Tavern, you'd order a meal for us while we keep working. :Rarity: Don't fret. It'll be here in an hour. That's not going to be a problem, is it? :Rainbow Dash: Well, we're supposed to be watching Hinny of the Hills by then... :Rarity: Oh! I see! I go out of my way to get you tickets for a show, and this is how you repay me? By abandoning me in my hour of need? Oh, oh, oh! Fine! Go and see Hinny of the Hills tonight! And then tomorrow morning when you come to see my fashion show without any fashion to show, you can have more entertainment! "Oh, why look, there's our friend Rarity going down in flames! Isn't friendship magic?!" :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, calm down. What's gotten into you? :Rarity: What's gotten into you?! Oh, go ahead! See your little show! Congratu-pony-lations, fillies! Sounds like you've all figured out already it's everypony for herself in this town! :slams :machines whirring :clicking :Twilight Sparkle: There. That's the last of them. :Rarity: gasps Finally! :Twilight Sparkle: You're welcome! :Prim Hemline: Let's have another round of applause for Suri Polomare's amazing collection. :cheering :Prim Hemline: That fabric! So original! :Rarity: sighs :Suri Polomare: chuckles Well look who's here. Here to show off your copycat collection, mm? Heh. :Prim Hemline: And now, Rarity from Ponyville with her brand new line – and I mean "brand new" – Hotel Chic. :talking excitedly :clicking :Rarity: Oh! They're liking it! I think I may have just won this thing! Oh, I can't wait to celebrate with... My friends. They didn't come. What have I done? :cheering :clicking :Prim Hemline: Rarity, they all adore you! Aren't you going to tell them about your fabulous pieces? :Rarity: I have to go. :Prim Hemline: gasps Come back at once! :gasps :Prim Hemline: This is unheard of! :Bellhop: How do you do, ma'am? Contest going well? :Rarity: No time to talk. I have to find my friends! :Bellhop: Oh, uh, they're gone already. I saw them headed out this morning. :Rarity: Oh, no! Back to Ponyville, I imagine. Oh, they worked so hard on my behalf! And I repaid them with unkindness. What have I done?! Oh... here you are. :Bellhop: But miss, I– I didn't do anything! :rumbling :rings :Rarity: I need a moment with Prim Hemline. I have to rush back to Ponyville, but I just wanted to thank her first for— :Suri Polomare: Uh-uh-uh, you'd best steer clear of Prim for a while. She's pretty furious. Isn't that right? :Coco Pommel: Um... yes. :Pinkie Pie: squee :Rarity: There you all are! I can't believe it, I thought you went back home! :Twilight Sparkle: We missed the show because we overslept. Suri told us you lost. I'm really sorry. :Rarity: I lost? You know what? I don't even care. I'm just happy you're all still here after how I treated you. Taking advantage of your friendship the way I did. How could you ever see past it? :Applejack: Yeah, you were pretty rotten. :Rainbow Dash: Wow, Applejack. I know your thing is honesty, but come on! :Twilight Sparkle: Last night we may not have seen you at your best, but we know you. And we would never let one thing like that change how we feel about you. :Rarity: Oh, thank you! You really are the most wonderful friends a pony could have! You know, I already arranged to make it up to you this afternoon! Hope you're all available for an exclusive performance of Hinny of the Hills! :Rest of main cast: cheering :Suri Polomare: And that is how it's done. Pretty clever how I convinced her to stay away from Prim, wasn't it? chuckles Wouldn't have wanted her to find out the truth now, would we? :Hinny of the Hills: singing And I'm a dancing pony! :Main cast: cheering :Applejack: Wow! That was even better than I imagined! :Rainbow Dash: I loved it! beat Uh, I mean, it was a'ight. :Applejack and Pinkie Pie: laughing :Twilight Sparkle: How did you ever get them to agree to do an extra performance just for us? :Rarity: Remember my costume designer friend who got me the tickets? Well, I offered to make all the costumes for his next show! :Fluttershy: Um, here in Manehattan? :Rarity: Well, um... yes... it will keep me away from Ponyville for a while. :Rest of main cast: sighs :Rarity: But I so wanted you to see this show! And working for this designer is such a great opportunity! :Applejack: We know. We're happy for you, Rarity. We're just sad for us. :Coco Pommel: Mind if I join you? :Rarity: Sure. Come on down. This is the first place trophy for Fashion Week. gasps With my name on it! But I thought I lost! :Coco Pommel: You didn't. You won. Suri was hoping that if you didn't claim your prize, the judges would consider it a forfeit and first place would go to her. So she lied to make you and your friends go away, and, well, I lied too. I've worked for Suri for so long, I started to believe that it really is everypony for herself in this town. Until I saw how generous you were with your friends and how generous they were with you. It made me start believing there was something better for me out there. So, I– I quit. I brought you something to say thank you. :Rarity: Hm. I suppose you'll need a job now that you're no longer with Suri. How would you like to work for my friend making all the costumes for his next show? :Rarity: Manehattan was simply grand. It was in this magnificent metropolis that I learned that, while there are ponies who will take advantage of your generosity, you should never, ''ever let that cause you to abandon your generous spirit. Nothing feels worse than taking advantage of the giving nature of your friends.'' :credits en:Transcripts/Rarity Takes Manehattan pl:Transkrypty/Rarity podbija Manehattan Категория:Стенограммы, четвёртый сезон